Silent Study
by Teiden
Summary: What happens when Naruto has to study with his rival Sasuke? Even though we know whats going to happen SasuNaru and thrown in KibaShika for the heck of it! Oneshot!


Iruka-sensei was at his limit.

His time, Naruto would study for his exams if it was the last thing he'd do.

And so a very annoyed Naruto was dragged back to the school, by his collar, and was thrown in a seat.

When he looked around the room, he saw Shikamaru, Kiba (with Akumaru on his head) and. . .

"What's he doing here!?" he yelled and pointed to the back.

"I asked Sasuke to come here and help you study. This way I know your actually doing your work and not goofing off. Now get to work!"

Iruka-sensei then went to his desk to read a book.

The silent study began.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and gave him a book and started to read.

Naruto only glared at Sasuke and the book.

'I don't want to read some stupid book with stupid Sasuke!' Naruto growled in his head.

It seemed like hours passed as the clock ticked away. Naruto was ready to explode. But in reality, it had only been ten minuets.

"I don't get it!" he finally screamed and his sensei sighed.

"What don't you get Naruto?"

"Why I have to be stuck here, with him!" Naruto now pointed to Sasuke who was looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

Again, Iruka sighed.

"Listen Naruto, if you just-"

"Iruka-sensei!" a ninja came running in through the door. "Hurry! Its an emergency!"

"You kids stay right here, ill be right back! And Naruto? Study." Iruka then ran out the door with the ninja. Not noticing that there was only three students in the room.

Naruto waited until he couldn't hear his Senei's foot steps and then counted to ten before he jumped up and stretched.

"Finally! I'm outta here!" Naruto half ran out the room when he was grabbed by his collar, again, but this time it was the Uchiha.

"Iruka-sensei said you need to study and that's what your going to do."

"What? No! Don't you have some fan girls to showoff to?!"

"No."

"I'm pretty sure you have something better to do!"

"What else would I do? Just sit down and read."

This time Naruto was dragged to his seat by Sasuke and was forced to read again. The only difference was that he snapped after five minutes this time.

"Reading is so boring!"

"No wonder you never learn." Sasuke remarked keeping his eyes on his page.

Both boys didn't notice yet that they were the only ones in the room. Both Shikamaru and Kiba, along with his dog, had disappeared. But of course unobservant Naruto and the not caring Sasuke hadn't noticed yet.

"Hey! I learn by doing things not reading them from a stupid book!" the hyperactive ninja yelled right in Sasuke's ear.

The Uchiha sighed.

"Then I guess I have no choice. Stand up."

"Why?"

"So I can show you the hand signs for the transformation jutsu."

"Fine. . ." Naruto grumbled and stood up as Sasuke showed him the hand signs for the transformation jutsu. But each time Naruto somehow messed up.

Sasuke could tell he was using his chakra right, but the blonde was still messing up. So he watched his hand signs and noticed that he wasn't doing one of the hand signs right.

"That ones wrong."

"Oh, does it go like this?"

"No. That's still wrong."

"Then like this?"

"No. Like this." Sasuke showed him the hand sign but he still didn't get it right. After many attempts Sasuke got behind Naruto, cupped his hands over the blonde's and molded his hands over so Naruto could copy it.

"So like this?"

"Yeah. You would of known the hand signs if you would of read the book."

"I told you I learn better by doing, not reading!" Naruto turned around and shouted at Sasuke.

"Before you even say it, reading is not stupid. Even Iruka-sensei was reading. See?" Sasuke went over to his Sensei's desk and picked up a familiar looking book. He started to scan the page before a blush painted over his cheeks.

"What does it say?" Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder but he shut the book before he could see.

"You don't need to know. You think reading is stupid anyway."

"Fine, its not stupid. Now let me see!" Naruto started to pull on the book but Sasuke pulled back.

"You don't need to see!"

"Says who!?"

But Naruto thought quickly. He stopped pulling and Sasuke fell back. But Naruto, being the brilliance he was, didn't let go so he fell forward with Sasuke.

When they both opened their eyes, Naruto was laying on top of Sasuke. They both stared at each other with equal blushes now. Sasuke's mind already had suggestive thoughts from the book and Naruto could already guess since it was one of the Pervy Sage's books. Neither one knew what to say until Sasuke noticed something.

"There's something wrong here."

"What?" Naruto asked now slightly confused.

"I should be on top."

Sasuke flipped the both of them on the ground so now he was on top and Naruto was on the ground. Both of their blushes increased but their expressions changed. Sasuke had a smirk plastered on his. Naruto was more or less in a fighting mood.

"How come you get to be on top?"

"Because your fit to be on the bottom."

"How so?"

"Compared to me, your on the bottom no matter what."

"I cant even be on top to experiment?"

"Are you really going to complain?"

They both stared at each other again. Both wondered what they should do. They were in a very suggestive position and both hearts were racing. Both knew what they could do. Both knew the risk. And they both knew the cost if they did it.

". . ."

". . ."

"Screw it!" they said in unison and a new kind of fight started between the rivals.

Lips crashed and moved together hungrily. The bitter sweet kiss made them both hot and energized like the biggest shot of adrenaline. Sasuke pulled Naruto's head closer. In reaction, Naruto wrapped his arms around the boy above him so they were closer than gravity could pull. Dignity stripped before them, they both gave into the other. Happiness great than life, butterfly stomachs, racing hearts and burning blood wasn't enough to describe the feeling.

Tongues battled both inside and outside of the mouths. But the need for the sensation soon wasn't fulfilled from just their kiss and the moans created. Sasuke had went to the beautiful tanned neck that was open for free gain. Sucking and nibbling with his snow white teeth.

Moans echoed in Naruto's throat as his heart beat couldn't decide on its speed. He bit Sasuke's ear to tell him to keep going. Melting under it all. Lust was taking over the blonde.

Somehow both of their shirts were on the ground beside them without being aware.

A sun kissed blonde.

A pale raven-hair.

The beauty of each other was stunning to the eye.

"Are you. . . Still going to. . . Complain?" Sasuke panted heavily.

"Yes. . . Because. . . Your not finished."

It was then both boys noticed their bulges.

* * *

"Akumaru. Is the cost clear?" Kiba asked his trusty dog as he stood outside the door.

The dog barked and wagged his tail.

"Good boy. We'll be out in a second once I get this soar uke off his butt!" Kiba grinned threw the crack in the door and put on his shirt.

"Its your fault you know." Shikamaru groaned as he put his boxers back on and pulled up his pants. Kiba's grin grew wider.

"Your right, it is my fault." Kiba kneeled down in front of the soar boy and kissed his lips quickly. "And it better _only_ be my fault."

Shikamaru smiled.

"You don't have to worry about that. But I don't think I'm going to be able to sit right for a while."

"Good, than that means I did my job right. Should we clean that up?" Kiba pointed to a puddle of white liquid not to far behind the lazy ninja.

"To bothersome. it's a janitors closet anyway." he said standing now fully clothed.

Kiba nodded his head, grin still tact.

They opened the door and the loyal dog jumped up on Kiba's head as the walked out of the closet hand in hand.

"That was a good plan by the way to get sensei away." the dog ninja complemented the lazy genius.

"Whatever. If Akumaru wasn't with us we wouldn't have been able to do anything. But he's going to figure out eventually that is was you and Akumaru that sent him on that goose chase."

"Wait. . . Do you hear that?" Kiba and pooch on top of his head both heard a echoing sound.

"What?" Shikamaru's ears weren't as trained as the dog nin's.

"Come on." Kiba pulled his lover down the two halls back to the classroom they were supposed to be in. Shikamaru peered through the window on the door as Kiba's arms wrapped around his waist and looked over his shoulder.

Both of their eyes widened.

"Is that. . . ? Sasuke and Naruto going at it!?"

"It is. . . Who knew? But it must be their first time." said Shikamaru smiling.

"How can you tell?"

"SASUKE~~~~~!!!!!"

"NARUTO~~~~~!!!!!"

"That's how."

"Hnnn?" Kiba purred in his ear. "I'm getting horny again."

"No. I'm already soar enough."

"Aww, come on! We only did it three times!"

"And a blow job each. . ."

"Nuhuh! You gave me two blow jobs. You know how much you love swallowing my-"

"I am going to report that ninja!" Iruka-sensei's voice could be heard from down the hall.

"Uh-oh. We better warn them." Kiba slid the door open quickly and shut it fast as soon as Shikamaru was in. Both of them found two red faced panting rivals completely naked. They had collapsed on each other.

"Quick, put your cloths back on and get in your seats." Kiba half yelled so their enclosing sensei wouldn't hear him.

"Wha-? B-b-but!" Naruto stammered. He was both nervous and embarrassed by his two friends finding him like this.

"Don't worry. We just had three full innings ourselves. But Iruka-sensei is coming and we don't have time to explain." Shikamaru had gathered their cloths and threw them at the two panting boys, still red faced.

Naruto and Sasuke both got dressed in a hurry and ran to their seats. Kiba and Sasuke sat down but Naruto and Shikamaru both stared at their seats, knowing they were already soar enough.

"Just sit down!" the seme's yelled at their uke's in unison.

As soon as the door slid open, everyone was in a seat.

"Sorry that took so long everyone." their sensei walked in rubbing his temples.

They all held their breath and slowly they all noticed a puddle on the ground Iruka-sensei was standing right next to.

'Please don't step in that! Please don't step in that!' they all thought together.

"So Naruto, did you learn anything?"

"Yup! Sasuke actually isn't such a bad tutor." Naruto said hiding his uncomfortable twisted face with a goofy simile. If it wasn't for Sasuke letting Naruto squeeze his hand under the desk, he would of screamed.

"That's good. Well, you all can leave now. I have to go report a ninja. See you in class tomorrow." and then he went out of the room with a smile.

The four boys let out a rough sigh at once.

"Ya know?" Naruto grinned. "I think I'm going to come to this silent study thing a lot more often."

* * *

**Not sure if that should have been rated T or M. Oh, well. Please REVIEW!!! And I was very happy I could stop myself from making this a lemon. Or should I??? Whatever! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
